


Beyond The Rubble

by genie_in_green



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon? I don't know her., Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad-Spiderson, Irondadspiderson - Freeform, Panic Attack, Two Truths and A Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genie_in_green/pseuds/genie_in_green
Summary: Peter never wanted Mr. Stark to know.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Beyond The Rubble

It was supposed to be a normal night. Well, for Peter, maybe not the most normal night, but it was more normal than other evenings. They were at the Compound on Saturday and most of the adults were just taking a breather after the events of the day. They had all gone on separate missions here and there, helping people out, but now it was their free time. There were heroes galore and Peter would’ve been lying if he said that he wasn’t freaking out. It was so cool. They were just listening to old-timey music and talking.

“How about we play a game?” Natasha suggested. She was right to do so. It had been getting boring and Peter was ready to head out, but he didn’t want to. He was surrounded by almost all of his favorite heroes. It was fun and even someone closer to his age, Wanda, was there. She understood his jokes and could respond to them better than Vision could. 

“Ew, I don’t want to play old people games,” Peter joked, getting a soft punch in the shoulder by Nat. Natasha or Black Widow was like an older sister to Peter. They used to just get along, but after they were assigned a mission together and they got to bond, they became spider siblings. 

“I was going to suggest two truths and a lie, but I guess you don’t want to play old people games,” Natasha retorted. 

“No, wait, that one’s actually fun,” Peter replied. 

“Wait, so how do you play this game,” Thor chimed in, unfamiliar with most Earth games. After explaining the game briefly, they began to play the game. It was pretty simple stuff, Banner and Thor were probably the worst at the game. It was all fine and dandy, they were all laughing it was fun. Until it came around to Peter, destroyer of all things good (his words, not mine). 

“Okay, okay, Peter, it’s your turn,” Natasha pointed over to him after ceasing her laughter. It was just revealed that Wanda had once pranked her brother using her powers to make him think that he was a bird. Instead of reacting normally, he just cried for a while saying, “I don’t want to be a bird.”

Peter took a few seconds before gasping as he thought of the perfect one, “One, during the fight with the Vulture, I was crushed by a building. Two, I once played Minecraft for twenty-four hours straight. Three, I face-planted on the ground while I was swinging multiple times.”

“The first one is the lie,” Tony said and most of them agreed except for Thor and Natasha. 

“What do you mean, it’s clearly the second one, it was only twenty-three hours” Vision corrected. Nat, Thor, and Wanda agreed and Tony looked at them in confusion. 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner,” Peter smiled as he pointed towards the correct ones. 

“What,” Tony exclaimed, staring into Peter’s soul. Peter kind of folded in on himself. 

“Oopsie daisy,” Peter got up as he said this, “I think it’s time I leave.”

“Do not even think of it, Peter,” Tony said. Peter sat down on the couch. He didn’t quite know that Tony didn’t know, but he hadn’t really talked about it since it happened. “When were you going to tell me about this?” 

“When you asked,” Peter said, trying to suppress a smile. 

“Peter, you could’ve died, was this in your onesie,” Tony asked. Peter just nodded and was met by an exasperated sigh by Tony. 

“It happened a while ago though, so, it doesn’t matter technically,” Peter retorted. 

“Yes, it does, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you have this tendency to blame yourself for what happens to other people and although you might’ve taken the suit, this would’ve happened regardless. I didn’t want you to blame yourself for something I put myself through.”

“Peter,” Tony said, concern lacing his tone. 

“No, Mr. Stark. It’s fine, really, it’s in the past,” Peter smiled. He was lying, but he was not going to tell Mr. Stark that. He wasn’t gonna tell Mr. Stark about the panic attacks after the nightmares. He wasn’t gonna talk about the sharpness that swelled even weeks after the incident. He couldn’t talk about that. Until he had to.

After the whole revelation, everybody decided it wasn’t a good time to continue playing and all slept in their respective places. A few weeks had passed, and things had sort of been restored to normal. Tony made Peter promise to tell him about any other potentially traumatic events and they ended up going back to how things were. Peter was actually doing pretty well. That was until the news was broken, the Vulture had escaped, and it was Spider-Man’s duty to capture him. Now, Spider-Man could do that if only Peter wasn’t freaking out. 

He was sitting on the bathroom floor, hugging his knees to his chest and hoping that the Vulture wouldn’t come and capture him. Toomes knew who he was and it wouldn’t be hard for him to find Peter. Peter’s breath quickened as heard something or someone land in his room. It was Toomes, it had to be. Peter was going to be taken and he would never come back and Toomes would kill him. Peter began to cry even harder as he tried to stay quiet, almost impossible at this point. He stared wide-eyed at the door as someone twisted the knob, but it was Mr. Stark. Of course, just Mr. Stark.

“Thank god, I thought you were captured or something. Jesus, what happened? Why-” Tony stopped himself. He stepped out of the suit walking over to gather Peter in a hug, They were on the floor for a long while as Peter calmed down. Tony was just shushing him and reminding him that Toomes wasn’t going to be here anytime soon. Spider-Man wasn’t even going to have to deal with the Vulture, there wouldn’t be much left to deal with. 

Once Peter calmed down enough to talk, he began, “Mr. Stark, I was freaking out. I didn’t think, I had no idea he could, I, I’ve been having nightmares about him ever since the building collapsed on me. And every time I freak out, I freak out more because I can’t breathe. It’s always so scary and I don’t know how to stop it.” Tony nodded, knowing the feeling all to weel and scolding himself for letting Peter get away with this secret for so long. 

“It’s okay, kid, it’s okay, you don’t have to worry about it, okay? We’re going to get through this,” Tony reassured. 

“Really?”

“Of course,” Tony replied. 

No man on Earth had ever known the torture that Adrian Toomes would know after Tony Stark was through with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 and I hope you really enjoy it.


End file.
